The Key to my Heart
by lilmizanna
Summary: Troyella Two childhood friends separated by fate. With a key and heart to remember each other and Promising that they would wait until they find each other. When they meet, they didn't know. When they fell in love… will they go there separate ways…
1. Trailer

**The Key to my Heart**

When you were young, did you ever met someone out of nowhere and became best friends?

Troy and Gabriella did

They went to places where they always leave memories

Promising each other if they go there separate ways that they will never forget each other and

Wait for each other

and one day be together

When fate does separate them

and only a heart and a key to remember each other.

Troy went to New York with the key

Gabriella went to California with the heart

With no contact to each other

Getting together with people and just getting there heart broken

Will they ever reunite?

Will Fate ever bring them back together?

But when it does…

Troy left new york and Gabriella left California

They both promised that they would wait

Wait until they find each other

Not getting together with no one

When they met…….

They didn't know each other but really inside they did

They didn't recognize each other

But they instantly became best friends…

Even though they wear it everyday…

They didn't notice.

When there friends found out…

They wanted to tell…

But they knew they should find out by themselves…

Will they find out?

But when they fall in love…

But didn't want to get together because they promised that they will wait…

Everyday they got deeper and deeper in love with each other

When they couldn't take it anymore, they let out the feelings…

They had found someone else but really it was the one…

When they got together, for the first time in 10 years, Troy took of the bracelet key and Gabriella took of the necklace heart!

'I know your somewhere in this world. I know we promised that we would wait but I found someone else. Someone that I truly love. I fell into deep so I couldn't take it. I know you'll find someone else, like me. So I'm leaving our world and I'm keeping it closed forever…

NO NO NO NO I can't do that… I want to find you! No no no no"

Will they ever let go?

What will they chose?

But will they ever know?

Will they wait?

Will they open the heart?


	2. 12 years earlier

**Hey Everyone!!! Finally I wrote the first Chapter of this story.**

**I am so sorry I took soooo long to write it. I was focused on my other story 'Friendship or love?'**

**But anyway I hope you like the first chapter.**

**Okay here is the first Chapter! **

* * *

**Story:** The Key to my Heart – We'll be together 

**Summary:**

**Author:**lilmizanna

**Trailer:** Go to my profile for the link

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do NOT own High school musical 1 and Disney. I have completely got this from my own imagination. I do NOT personally know the actors in real life. I am just a very big fan of the movie and the actors.

**Readers:**If you would like me to put your name here just ask me. I'm just doing this for fun. So just tell me if you want to become an official reader. You get what I say:D

* * *

**Chapter 1 : 12 years earlier**

* * *

It was a sunny and beautiful day in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Families having picnics, Teenagers going to the beach and kids running around and starting there adventures.

A 4 year old little girl, with long curly hair and chocolate brown eyes, was running along the playground and a 4 year old little boy, with dark brown hair and sea blue eyes was running along the play ground too. Both looked lost and confused. They were trying to find there parents but couldn't. Then the little girl sat on the swings and started to cry. The little boy heard crying noises so he followed the sound. When he looked at the swings, there he saw a little beautiful girl crying. He frowned and sat on the next swing beside her.

* * *

**-A- Okay this might be confusing to read!!! So good luck:D**

* * *

  
"Why are you crwin?" The little boy asked.

The little girl looked up and the boy smiled which made her smile a bit. Then she looked down again.

"Me can't find my pawents." The little girl said sadly.

"Me too." The little boy said sadly. "Stob… crwin. I know dat your pawents won't like cry."

She looked at him and smiled.

"I'm scawred." She said to him with a frightened face.

"It ok. I help you fouwnd dem." The little boy said. She nodded. "wat your name?"

She looked at him. Her mom always told her not to tell your name to someone you don't know.

"Sowi. My mom told to no tell name." She said.

"Yah… my mom told me no to." He said. "I will make up name. ok. You to."

"Yah!" The little girl said. The little girl thought and the little boy too. "Ok. You call me….. Heart! Me love hearts."

"Ok. Hea-rt. Call me… Key. I like keys. Me have a wlot." The boy said.

He smiled and she smiled. There they sat on the swings.

"But doo you want me to pushd you." Key asked.

"Ok. But no to harwd." She smiled.

"Do no worwi. Me no bad boy. Like oder boys." He said and start to push her.

She went up and down the swings and him behind her. They were laughing and having a fun time.

10 minutes later….

"Key please stob pushd." Heart said trying to calm down from her laughing.

"okay." Key said trying to calm him self too.

Then heart saw her parents and Key his parents too.

"Oh dat my parents." She said pointing at them.

"dat my parents." Key pointed at his parents. "Ok. Bye Heart."

"Bye Key." Heart said running to her parents.

They both ran to there parents. There parents were far but you know kids. They always have long energies.

* * *

The past week they would always meet at the swings and play. There parents had really know idea, they just thought they were playing by there selves.

One day they were playing on the swings, Heart was now pushing Key on the swings. They were both laughing and having fun. But little that they knew it was the last time they would see each other.

While Heart was pushing him, something came out of his pocket. Heart stop pushing and Key stopped him from going up and down the swings.

"Key what's dat?" Heart asked pointing at it.

Key stood up, grabbed it and smiled.

It wasn't just one but two. One was a bracelet with a key pendent on it and the other one was a necklace with heart pendent on it. Key took the Necklace and hand it to her.

"Dis for you." Key said giving it to her.

"Weally?" Heart said grabbing it nicely. She looked at it and smiled. "Yay. It a heart."

"Yeah. Me know dat you like heart." Key said.

"Me no like Hearts." Heart said which made Key frown and confused. "Me LOVE HEARTS."

They both laughed. Then Hearts dad and key's uncle came towards them.

"hey honey!" Hearts dad said.

"hey buddy." Key's Uncle said.

Hearts dad and key's uncle smiled.

"So this is Heart." Said key's uncle.

"And this must be key." Hearts uncle said.

They all smiled. And Hearts dad and Key's uncle chuckled.

"At least they listen what we say about giving there names." Hearts dad said. Key's Uncle nodded.

"Yes at least they do." Key's uncle said. "I am so sorry but we really have to go."

"Yes us too. We don't want to miss our flight." Hearts dad said while nicely grabbing hearts hand. She smiled.

"Oh yes us too. What a coincident. Okay bye." Key's uncle said. "Say good bye to Heart."

"Yeah say goodbye to key." Hearts dad said.

Key and heart waved and hugged.

"Bye Key. And tank you." Heart said.

"By Heart. You welcomey." Key said.

For the last time they looked at each other and walked away but little that they knew. It wasn't the last time.

* * *

_**12 years later………………**_

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter!!!!!!! Hope you like it. **

**So sorry if I took forever. :D **

**Hope you review!**


	3. Family Tradition

**Story:** The Key to my Heart – We'll be together

**Summary:**[Troyella Two childhood friends separated by fate. With a key and heart to remember each other and Promising that they would wait until they find each other. When they meet, they didn't know. When they fell in love… will they go there separate ways…

**Author:**lilmizanna

**Trailer:** Go to my profile for the link

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do NOT own High school musical 1 and Disney. I have completely got this from my own imagination. I do NOT personally know the actors in real life. I am just a very big fan of the movie and the actors.

**Readers:**

- VikkzCharmedHSM - xoxstargazerxox - yOu aRe tHe mUsIc iN mE 02 - Party-Like-A Rockstar-x - uniquegrl7 - ZZZ - browneyedswimmer - Ginny Lovegood - popz-attitude-angel - beachblondi101 - joanthereloaded-92 - nesquick-s - MusicalTalent -

* * *

**Chapter 2: Family Tradition**

* * *

**Previously:**

* * *

"Yes at least they do." Key's uncle said. "I am so sorry but we really have to go."

"Yes us too. We don't want to miss our flight." Hearts dad said while nicely grabbing hearts hand. She smiled.

"Oh yes us too. What a coincident. Okay bye." Key's uncle said. "Say good bye to Heart."

"Yeah say goodbye to key." Hearts dad said.

Key and heart waved and hugged.

"Bye Key. And tank you." Heart said.

"By Heart. You welcomey." Key said.

For the last time they looked at each other and walked away but little that they knew. It wasn't the last time.

_**12 years later………………**_

* * *

**Rochester, New York**

* * *

"Dinner's ready boys." Mrs. Bolton yelled from downstairs. 

"3… 2… 1…!" Mrs. Danforth said. The second she said one the two boys were there.

"Finally!" 16 year Troy Bolton said sitting down.

"Troy Alexander Bolton you are very impatient." Mrs. Bolton joked. Chad chuckled and nodded.

"Well I wonder who I got it from." Troy joked looking at her mother. Mrs. Bolton glared at her son and stuck her tongue out then they all chuckled.

"OH god I feel threatened…. By _my own _mother." Troy said with a hurt voice.

"Please Alexander stop with your…." Mrs. Bolton stopped and thought of a word.

"Nonsense, childish, ignorant… wait maybe I should just get a dictionary for you mom. I think it will be easier." Troy joked and Mrs. Bolton shook her head.

"Troy just stop with your nonsense." Mrs. Bolton exclaimed.

"Ah ha. Mom you owe me coz you used one of my words." Troy said pointing at her. They all chuckled.

"Troy Alexander David Logan Bolton stop with you jokes now." Mrs. Bolton said in a bit of a serious voice.

"woah whoah woah woah 'Troy Alexander David Logan Bolton' Mom when were you going to tell me that you put extra names on my _long_name?" Troy asked curiously.

"Troy that it your full _full_name." Mrs. Bolton explained.

"Ah…ok but-" Troy said.

"ah… no more from you." Mrs. Bolton said. "You're just like your father."

They all laughed.

"Mom, why don't you ever stick your tongue out when ever I make jokes about you?" Chad said like a 5 year old and crossed his arms. They all chuckled.

"Well- wait what kind of _jokes_about me were you telling." Mrs. Danforth asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Oh…. Just… funny… stuff….. Okay I'm going to eat." Chad said and stuffed a lot of food in his month.

'Chad Bleu Danforth!!! Be polite. Your not at home… actually don't even do that when you are at home!" Mrs. Danforth exclaimed while laughing at his 16-year-old son.

"Oh please. He is always here. It's like his second home." Mr. Danforth said going in the living room and followed by Mr. Bolton.

"It_is._" Chad said.

Everyone chuckled. Every night the two families always have dinner at each other's houses. It was a tradition.

* * *

**San Francisco, California**

* * *

"Can you please get me the cheese in the fridge?" Mrs. Montez asked her 16-year-old daughter. 

"Sure mom." Gabriella said standing up and getting the cheese. "Can't really say no, can't I."

"Gabriella Anne Montez!" Mrs. Montez exclaimed looking at her daughter. Gabriella chuckled.

"Mom chill. You know I was joking." Gabriella said handing her the cheese and smiled.

"Well ladies and gentlemen's give it up for Gabriella the comedian!" Her best friend Taylor joked. They chuckled. Gabriella smirked.

"Well right back at cha!" Gabriella said sitting back down next to her.

"Omigosh… mom when were you going to tell me that you change my name!!!" Taylor said sarcastically. The two moms chuckled.

"Taylor Audrey Mckenssie. Stop it." Mrs. McKenssie said.

"You too Gabriella." Mrs. Montez said to her daughter.

"Hey I didn't know my daughter was a comedian." Mr. Montez said walking in the kitchen.

"Yes apparently both are daughters are funny." Mr. Mckenssie said walking in behind him.

"Hey why are you two back so soon?" Mrs. Montez said grating the cheese.

"Well apparently the shop was closed so we couldn't get any fizzies drinks…" Mr. Montez said. "Is that what you two call it?"

Gabriella and Taylor chuckled.

"Dad pah-lease doesn't mean were teenagers we won't understand what you say?" Gabriella said but was actually wrong. "Nope take that back sometimes we don't get you guys."

"Thought so." Mr McKenssie said.

"Yeah I mean sometimes you all say something. It comes in are ear and…… poof it comes out in the other ear. I mean what is up with that." Taylor joked.

They all laughed.

"ahh… you girls _are _comedians." Mrs. Montez said.

"Well thank you!" Gabriella and Taylor said and chuckled.

"Okay so what's for dinner!" Mr. Montez asked.

Gabriella looked at him confused.

"Dad…I mean blindo dad." Gabriella said pointing at the mac and cheese in front of her and him.

"Ah… didn't see it." Mr. Montez said.

"Da-ad." Gabriella said and shook her head.

"Oh I don't have my glasses on that's why." Mr. Montez joked. He did have a bad eye sight that's why he needs glasses of course.

Everyone chuckled. They too go to each others houses every night and have dinner. It was tradition.

* * *

**Back in New York**

* * *

**After dinner the parents stayed in the kitchen and talked while Chad and Troy watched a basketball game on T.V**

* * *

"Dude can I borrow your phone?" Chad asked. 

"Yeah wh-" troy stopped when he looked for his phone in his pocket. He found his phone but something was missing. He stood up and started to panic a bit. _"Your kidding me! Troy, where the hell did you leave it. Oh Crap that is the most important thing in your life and you just lost-"_

Chad chuckled at his best friend, stood up, and patted him. He took out something out of his pocket.

"Dude chill. I got it _remember_?" Chas said holding it up.

Yes he in deed had it. It was the bracelet that he had for 12 years. It still had the key pendent on it. However, it was different because Troy, about 3 years ago, accidentally broke the chain. He did panic but got it fixed at the following day. It used to be a black chain, know it's a brown chain with silver lighting bolts. He didn't want the lighting bolts but it was the only chain he could afford.

Troy turned around and exhaled his breathe.

"Dude you scared me. Why the hell do you have it?" Troy said grabbing it. Chad chuckled.

"Man when I tossed you that ball that _accidentally_ hit your head I think you lost your sense of remembering things." Chad said what happened yesterday.

"HAHA very funny Chad." Troy said putting the bracelet in his pocket.

Troy doesn't wear it but he brings it everywhere he goes. He was too afraid if it would drop from his hand. Even when he was playing basketball, he would keep it in his pocket.

Troy sat down shook his head in a 'no' way and turned his head to the T.V. Chad did the same.

"You still don't remember how I had it, don't you." Chad said raising his eyebrow.

"No, I think _you _don't know." Troy said still facing the T.V.

"Oh pah-lease. Troy I can easily read your mind. And this isn't the first time you _panicked _about the bracelet." Chad said making bunny ears with his fingers when he said panicked.

"Ah…. the bracelet. I can't believe you still have that." Someone said behind them.

The two boys turned around and stood up.

"Uncle Freddy!" Troy said going to him and gave him a man hug.

"Uncle Freddy." Chad said going to him and giving him a hug too. "Are you sure you want me to call you Uncle Freddy?"

"Oh please. Chad it has been like 12 years. Yes of course or even just call me Freddy." Uncle Freddy said.

"Well… that's a tuffy….. mmmm…. Since I never see my uncles, I will call you Uncle Freddy." Chad joked.

They chuckled.

"So how was California?" Troy asked.

His uncle went to California for a business Trip for a month. He had this big interview with a company for a big position.

"Mmmm… yeah it was good. Oh and I met my new boss." Uncle Freddy said._"Should I tell Troy?"_

"Oh really. Well is he like nice and all?" Troy asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. I mean when I met him, 2 minutes later he was already talking about me moving there." Uncle Freddy said. _"He will be so excited but…" _ "He even talked about my fees and he said that his willing to pay half of it or even everything."

"Wow!" Chad and Troy said amazed.

"He's a good guy." _"I can tell him but I just can't." _Uncle Freddy said and thought.

"What's his name?" Chad asked.

_"Telling his name wouldn't hurt. Or shouldn't I? I god god god what am I suppose to do. If I tell Troy then… I know his going to be so happy but-" _

Chad and Troy looked at each other in confusion. Their Uncle just zoned off and just stared at Troy. Then Troy waved his hand in front of his face.

"Heeellllooo!!! I know your excited Uncle but please don't tell us you forgot his name." Troy joked and Chad chuckled. Then Uncle Freddy shook his head.

"Oh umm... sorry… and no I didn't forget. I wasn't the one who got hit by a basket ball…. accidentally by his _best_friend." Uncle Freddy joked. Troy and Chad smirked. Then they all laughed.

"I hate you!" Troy joked.

"I feel hurt." Uncle freddy joked said putting his hands on his heart and chuckled.

"Come on we should go to the kitchen and tell everyone you're here." Troy said.

"Wait what's your bosses' name? Since Troy _forget_ he asked like 3 minutes ago." Chad asked and joked. The two Chuckled and Troy glared at them.

"Awww…" Uncle Freddy and Chad said with a fake frown.

"Troysie…" Uncle Freddy said.

"…mad." Chad finished, the two laughed and gave each other hi-fives.

"I hate you _both._" Troy said crossing his arm.

Then all the three laughed.

"Seriously Uncle Freddy what's his name?" Chad said.

"Yeah." Troy said.

_"I guess I just have to tell them." _"Umm…. Well…" Their uncle said.

"Come on, it can't be that bad... it would be if his name was Mr. Tiger Corka poof Falengie." Troy joked and both looked at him.

"You know bro you are so random." Chad said looking at him.

"Bro I got it from you." Troy said and both laughed.

"His name is Mr. George Montez." Uncle Freddy said cutting in.

The two boys head shot up. Chad looked at Troy but Troy just stared at his Uncle.

* * *

**Hope you like the chapter. The next Chap will be up in Saturday or tomorrow. **

**If you noticed the people, who reviewed has their NAMES ON TOP in 'Readers'. Thank you for reviewing. :D love what you all say!**


	4. Surprises

**Story:** The Key to my Heart – We'll be together

**Author:**lilmizanna

**Trailer:** Go to my profile for the link

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do NOT own High school musical 1 and Disney. I have completely got this from my own imagination. I do NOT personally know the actors in real life. I am just a very big fan of the movie and the actors.

**Readers:**

- VikkzCharmedHSM - xoxstargazerxox - yOu aRe tHe mUsIc iN mE 02 -

Party-Like-A Rockstar-x - uniquegrl7 - ZZZ - browneyedswimmer -

Ginny Lovegood - popz-attitude-angel - beachblondi101 - joanthereloaded-92 - nesquick-s - MusicalTalent - x.zanessaluver.x -

softballgirliey - kissmuah93 - lsr188 -

* * *

**Previously:**

* * *

  
"Awww…" Uncle Freddy and Chad said with a fake frown.

"Troysie…" Uncle Freddy said.

"…mad." Chad finished, the two laughed and gave each other hi-fives.

"I hate you _both._" Troy said crossing his arm.

Then all the three laughed.

"Seriously Uncle Freddy what's his name?" Chad said.

"Yeah." Troy said.

_"I guess I just have to tell them." _"Umm…. Well…" Their uncle said.

"Come on, it can't be that bad... it would be if his name was Mr. Tiger Corka poof Falengie." Troy joked and both looked at him.

"You know bro you are so random." Chad said looking at him.

"Bro I got it from you." Troy said and both laughed.

"His name is Mr. George Montez." Uncle Freddy said cutting in.

The two boys head shot up. Chad looked at Troy but Troy just stared at his Uncle.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** **Surprises**

* * *

"Do you mean?" Chad asked shocked.

"Yah." Uncle Freddy said nodding.

Chad looked at Troy again. Troy was speechless. Then Chad chuckled.

"Your- your kidding…. right?" Chad said.

"No… no I'm pretty sure he's my boss." Uncle Freddy said.

"But I thought-" Chas started but was interrupted.

"Wait, are you telling us, your new boss is called George Montez?" Troy said finally saying something.

"Am I not making clear?" Uncle Freddy said and chuckled. "My boss is George Montez. The-"

"We know!" Chad and Troy said.

"Okay!" Uncle Freddy said. "Gosh you two you know you should snap out of it… Anyway come on let's play basketball. You two verses me."

He stopped when they just stared at him more.

"Oh come on guys. When do you ever say no to basketball?" Uncle Freddy said. _I knew I shouldn't have said anything."_

"Well when you tell us this!" Troy said still shocked.

"It's just… hard to believe I mean-" Chad said. "I thought you were you were a advertiser. And his-"

"The- one of the basketball state manager. I mean his like the- the manager of like Michael Jordan, Tim Duncan and Gobi Brian. He half owns schools which has a basket ball scholarship."

"How did you-" Chad said but was interrupted.

"Guys I'm still going to advertise. I am advertising the new company he has. That man has like three jobs. He needed a partner. When I heard about it I went for it." Uncle Freddy explained.

"But you didn't tell us that you were going to meet the him." Troy said.

"That's because he knew you two would freak out like you are now." Mr. Bolton said coming to the living room along with the rest.

"Yeah your uncle wanted to tell you after because he knew you both will _beg_to go with him." Mrs. Danforth explained.

"I can't believe you met him." Chad said still shocked. Chad and Troy looked at each other and chuckled.

"That's of the hook!!!" Chad and Troy said giving their uncle hi-fives.

They all laughed.

"Well thank you guys for _congratulating_me on my very 'of the hook' job!" Uncle Freddy joked.

"Good job Uncle." Troy said giving him a man hug.

"Yeah you are going to be like his partner. That's just-" Chad said giving hima hug.

"-of the hook." Uncle Freddy finished. They all chuckled. "Oh and good luck in New Mexico."

Chad and Troy looked at him confused. While Mr. Bolton, Mrs. Bolton, Mr. Danforth and Mrs. Danforth quickly waved there hands and shaking their heads in a 'no' way. Uncle Freddy widened his eyes.

"WHAT???!!!" Chad and Troy said confused.

* * *

**Back in California**

**It was 10 o'clock at night and Gabriella was reading a book while tucked in her bed. Then there was a knock on the door and her Father appeared.**

* * *

"Hey baby girl." Mr. Montez said walking to her side of the bed.

"Hey dad." Gabriella said putting her book on her bedside table.

"What are you reading?' Mr. Montez asked.

"I'm reading 'How to deal with moving." Gabriella said and chuckled. Her father smiled.

"You're going to be just fine. The school you're going to-"

"East High. One of the billion schools you own." Gabriella joked.

"Well it's the only High school I own now. I just confirmed that I won't own West forest High now. So I own one high school" Mr. Montez said. "And don't worry I don't let any bad and _crazy_people in. The school is private. Like West Forest. More expensive but that's how it is."

East High is a new High school. He had been working on it for a year and a half now. He wanted a new school for Gabriella. He didn't want Gabriella going to a school where he didn't own it. Since she's the only child her dad always _always_wants the best for Gabriella. She wasn't that kind of child who would ask for everything. She asks when she really wants something but she hardly does.

Gabriella chuckled.

"I know dad. It's just that I'm always having trouble saying my name." Gabriella said looked down their hands. "And you know why."

"I know and I'm sorry. That's why when I started this job I got you away from the press and all those people who you will interfere our lives. They only know that I have daughter. They never ask me about you and your mom. Not that I –"

"Dad please with been here before. I'm ok with it." Gabriella said and smiled. "And… I'm always proud to call you my father."

"Well that makes me feel better." Mr. Montez joked. They chuckled. Then Mr. Montez looked at her neck. No Chain. Then he remembered something he had to give her.

"Ella I have a gift for you." Mr. Montez said standing up and walking towards the door and opened it. Gabriella looked confused. "Anita! I think it's time to give Ella's present."

"Coming." Mrs. Montez shouted.

"Wait you got me a present?" Gabriella said straightened up.

"Yes we do." Mrs. Montez said walking inside the room. She had her right hand on her back and quickly put in the front. It was small red box.

The moment Gabriella saw it, she looked down and found that she wasn't wearing her necklace and stood up.

"Omigosh!!! Where is it? I can't believe I'm not wearing it. Oh my oh my… where did I put it. Oh god-" Gabriella panicked and started searching for something.

Mr. Montez and Mrs. Montez chuckled.

"Ella… honey. Stop panicking." Mrs. Montez said but Gabriella didn't listen.

"Ella we promise you you'll stop panicking when you open our present." Mr. Montez said.

Gabriella stopped and turned to her parents and smiled. She walked over and smiled. She instantly knew what their present was. Mrs. Montez gave it to her and she started to open it. When she did she saw a silver tiny box with a hearts, butterflies, swirls and stars. She loves patterns. She wasn't just the geeky girl she was also known for her artistic side.

She looked at her parents and smiled. Then she opened it and there she saw a Heart shaped pendent on a shiny silver chain to hold it. She took it out and smiled. Then she started to cry.

It was the same heart shape that Key gave her 12 years ago. Except that it had a silver chain to hold it. It used to be black.

"Oh honey, don't cry." Mrs. Montez said patting her while Mr. Montez said rubbing her back.

"it's beautiful." Gabriella said and sniffed.

"We knew that you're afraid to wear because it might break off, so we gave you a box for it." Mr. Montez said.

Gabriella smiled at her parents and hugged them.

"Thank you!!! I love it." Gabriella said and sat down. Her parents sat down with her.

Both of them smiled while they looked at their daughter who had a wide smile and looking at her necklace.

"You know how some people forget or just move on with their lives when you know they meet someone when they were young." Gabriella said looking at the necklace. They nodded. "But I'm not going to ever forget or even move on. I'm going to find him... I just don't know how. I know he's not in Albuquerque."

She looked at her parents who had a smile on their faces. Gabriella was confused.

"Why are you guys smiling? I mean every time I say that you frown because it would take me a life time to find him." Gabriella said and looked at it again.

Mr. Montez looked at Mrs. Montez and smiled. They could not tell her…. yet. Like what she said '_I'm_going to find him'.

"Well we love seeing you happy not that you aren't." Mr. Montez said.

"Yes if you're happy we're happy." Mrs. Montez added.

"Yes because I'm the princess!" Gabriella joked. They laughed. "I love this. The three of us laughing… like a family like we use to. Not that we don't it's just kinda… a tinsy bit different."

Her parents frowned.

"Ella I know-" Mr. Montez said. Gabriella chuckled.

"Mom dad, I do understand. You both are still here, by my side and you're always been there for me. That's what matters. I love you both so much and I know you love me too. Anyway it's been 3 months. I'm okay." Gabriella said. "They said if you love someone you're always going to love them even though you're not together. What's important is that you two are still okay with each other around. And I can't thank you enough for doing that. Other parents just separate and just push them of their lives completely and not care about how it'll affect their children…. You're not like that. I know you're thinking 'how does she know?' I could tell that you're trying hard to make it work you two not together and to see each other everyday. I know it's because of me. But remember what ever happens you're my parents and I'm your daughter. If something goes wrong I'm not going to be mad or runaway. I'm not like that. But do understand that maybe I won't talk. Anyway, I love you both so much… even if you're not together. I'm proud to call you my parents."

Mrs. Montez had tears dropping and one tear slid down on Mr. Montez face. They were so blessed that they have a daughter like Gabriella.

"Okay come on you two no teary nighty things. Okay. I just want to tell you guys." Gabriella said holding their hands. "I am so excited go to New Mexico even though I am going to miss my best friend in the world."

They chuckled. Mrs. Montez and Mr. Montez smiled.

"Well I think you're going to get a very surprising phone call from Taylor tonight." Mrs. Montez said. Gabriella looked her confused.

"Why?" Gabriella asked. Then suddenly her phone started to ring.

"Well, why don't you find out." Mr. Montez said.

Gabriella stood up and grabbed her phone and answered it.

"WHAT!!!" Gabriella said jumping up and down. "You're kidding……..OMIGOSH!!!!... Omigosh ...Okay I'll see you tomorrow."

"Surprise!!!" her parents said standing up. Gabriella hugged her parents.

"Omigosh… you two our just full of surprises." Gabriella joked. "I mean 1 week ago you tell me were moving to New Mexico, you got my necklace fixed and now you're telling me my best friend and her family is coming to. How do you do that?"

"Hey your mom is going to need a lot of help." Mr. Montez said.

"Yeah I found out yesterday that my mom is going to be the new principle of my new school. Happens all the time." Gabriella joked.

Indeed Mrs. Montez is going to be the new principle in East High.

"I can' believe you got them a job there." Gabriella said.

"Well I do own the school and your mother is going to be the principle." Mr. Montez pointed out. "And you know we were best friends since High school. When I made an idea of building a new school, I instantly got a principle, a vice principle and a science teacher."

"Yeah before you even got it built." Gabriella joked and yawned.

"Okay someone is getting sleepy." Mrs. Montez said. Gabriella nodded and laid down her bed.

"Okay good night Ella." Mr. Montez said kissing her forehead.

"Night Gabriella." Mrs. Montez said kissing her forehead too.

"Night." Gabriella said and closed her eyes.

Her parents walked to the door, walked out and closed the door. They went to the kitchen and made coffee.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Anita I know she will be thrilled but like what she said _she_wants to find him." Mr. Montez said.

"What if they both never find out?" Mrs. Montez said and drinking some of her coffee.

"I know it might happen but we've gotta let them find out by themselves." Mr. Montez said drinking some of his coffee. "It'll take time."

"I know you may think I've been thinking about it so much but do you ever think if they'll meet, don't know it's actually them and fall in love?" Mrs. Montez asked her ex-husband.

"Yeah it might happen." Mr. Montez agreed.

"But what if he uses her to get a scholarship or something, no offence or anything." Mrs. Montez said. Mr. Montez nodded in a 'no' way.

"Freddy told me about him. He said he's not that kind of boy. Actually he's a very different teenager, in a good way. Like Ella." Mr. Montez explained.

"Really? Well I can't wait to meet him. What's his name again?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Freddy." Mr. Montez answered.

"Really he has the same name as his uncle." Mrs. Montez said in confusion.

"Oh…. No. He's name is Troy. Troy Bolton." Mr. Montez said.

"Have you seen a picture of him?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Ah yeah… he looks normal." Mr. Montez said.

"Is he handsome?" Mrs. Montez asked and Mr. Montez chuckled.

"Anita I'm a guy but yeah I guess he is." Mr. Montez said and Mrs. Montez chuckled.

"So what about his family?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Oh their names our Thomas and Anna Bolton oh and their closes friend is moving too. I think their names are Chris and Brianna Danforth. "Mr. Montez said.

"Oh did you offer them a job too?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Of course. Thomas is a Basket ball coach and a very good one. Chris is a Phys Ed Teacher. Anna I think she works us a doctor and Brianna too." Mr. Montez said.

"So we do have enough teachers' right?" Mrs. Montez said.

"Yep I think so." Mr. Montez said. Well I think I'm going to go to bed. So should you."

"Yes. 3 weeks to pack. Gosh." Mrs. Montez said standing up.

They said good night, went to their rooms and went to bed.

* * *

**Back in New York**

* * *

"Can you repeat what you said?" Troy said and Chad nodding. Uncle Freddy looked at the two in a guilty way and looked at the four parents. Chad and Troy turned to their parents and their parents looked at each other with wide eyes.

"Okay you two should sit down." Mr. Bolton said. Troy and Chad did quickly and their parents followed.

"There's good new and dad news!" Mrs. Bolton said. "I think you should tell them the god new first Tom.

"Okay Troy umm… I got offered a new job in a new school… in New Mexico."

Chad and troy widen their eyes.

"What!!! We're moving to New Mexico but dad that's to far away. Chad has been my best friends since I was 4. That's the good news that should be the bad ne-"

"And I too got an offer in New Mexico in the same school." Mr. Danforth said.

Chad widened his eyes.

"You're kidding right?" Chad asked.

"Well I can always turn it down and we can stay here while they go to New Mexico."

"NO!!!" Troy and Chad said together.

"You all should have just said. You made us panic. Sometimes you guys are so surprising. You know that." Troy said calming down.

"Yeah stop doing that." Chad said. They all chuckled.

"Dude we're going to New Mexico." Chad said to Troy giving a high-five. "And you know you've been wanting to go there."

Troy smiled and just realized. That's of course where he met heart. He would never forget.

"Yeah… which city are we going to?" Troy asked. They all smiled.

"The place where you met her." Uncle Freddy said. Troy smiled and frowned.

"Oh that's great…. Well… umm… anyway…. What's the bad news?" Troy said. They all looked confused.

"Umm… the bad news is that were going in 3 weeks." Mrs. Danforth said.

"WHAT!!!!" Troy and Chad said.

"That_is_ bad news." Chad said and troy nodded. Troy faked yawned.

"Wow okay I guess I'm getting sleepy." Troy said standing up. "I'll see you all tomorrow and anyway I need a lot of energy for packing tomorrow. Night."

Troy walked towards the stairs and went up. Everyone looked confused. They didn't know why he was acting like that.

"I'll go talk to him." Chad said.

"No umm… I'll go." Uncle Freddy said and walked up.

He walked to Troy's room, knocked the door and went in.

"Hey, my only nephew." Uncle Freddy joked. It was true anyway, Troy was his only nephew.

"Hey Unlce." Troy said sitting down in his bed.

Uncle Freddy sat down a chair near him. He looked at Troy and saw something wrong.

"Troy… what's wrong?" uncle Freddy asked.

He and his Uncle are very close. They were like brothers. They were brothers to Chad too.

"I_am_ happy going to New Mexico. I _met_ her there." Troy started.

"Then what's wrong." Uncle Freddy asked but really knew what was wrong now.

"Remember that day, 12 years ago." Troy said and his uncle chuckled.

"Oh how can I forget you've been asking me about that day for 12 years. I wouldn't forget." Uncle Freddy joked and made Troy chuckled.

"That was day we were going to move to New York. She was also moving. So I don't think she'll be in Albuquerque. You don't even know where she went. All I know is that she might be half way around the world. She can't be there." Troy said.

"Look Troy I don't want you losing hope. I know you'll find her." Uncle Freddy said. _"And I know you'll meet her very soon." _

"Let's just say _if _you met her. Would you tell me?" Troy asked.

_"Oh god!" _"Troy…. I haven't met her…even if I met her do you _really_want me to tell you?" Uncle Freddy said. _"I 'm not lying… I haven't met her yet. Except 12 years ago but anyway."_

"Yes… wait I don't know. No… actually I'd like to find her myself. It's just I'm afraid I'd like give up. I say I'm not going to give up now but what if in the future I give up." Troy said shaking his head.

"Troy I want you to make a promise to your self." Uncle Freddy said. Troy looked at him. "Not just a promise to you. A promise to you_and _Heart."

Troy smiled and knew the promise his uncle is thinking about.

"Okay I have to go. I'm going in 3 weeks too. So a lot of packing. Bye Troy." Uncle Freddy said standing up and walking out quickly. He knew that Troy needed time to think.

"I promise I would never give up finding you Key." Troy promised.

* * *

**In the living room.**

* * *

"So do you know what's wrong with Troy?" Chad asked.

"Yeah but he's okay." Uncle Freddy said sitting down.

"It was about Heart wasn't it." Mrs. Bolton asked.

He nodded.

"You know ummm… I'll go up and give him company." Chad said standing up and going upstairs.

"Why don't we go to the kitchen? There we can close the door." Mrs. Bolton said. They all nodded.

They went to the Kitchen, closed the door and sat down.

"So Troy doesn't know anything." Mrs. Danforth said.

"He has no clue." Mr. Bolton said.

"So what did George Montez say about her." Mrs. Bolton asked his brother in law.

"Well he said she's like an angel and the best daughter in the world. And she's beautiful." Uncle Freddy said.

"Oh really so you saw her." Mr. Bolton said.

"No. George showed me a picture. She looks really different from 12 years ago." Uncle Freddy explained.

"Well of course. Bro it's been12 years, people change a lot." Mr. Bolton joked. Uncle Freddy smirked.

"Well okay so do you know anything about her?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Well he told me she's one of the smartest in her class and very artistic." Uncle Freddy said.

"Wow really." Mr. Danforth said.

"And Also he said she's very funny and she is very helpful and kind and a normal teenager and yeah pretty much everything." Uncle Freddy said.

"Wow." Mrs. Bolton said.

"And wow I had never heard anyone say _and_so many times in one sentence." Mr. Bolton joked.

They all laughed. While they were laughing, they didn't hear Chad coming downstairs. He went to the living room and saw no one there. So he went to the kitchen but he stopped when he heard something.

"I can't wait to meet her. Troy is going to be soooo happy." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Anna, remember we agreed that we won't tell him. George Montez said to me that he won't tell her." Uncle Freddy said.

"What's her name anyway?" Mrs. Danforth asked.

"She has a beautiful name. Gabriella. Gabriella Montez." Uncle Freddy answered.

"Wow that is a beautiful name." Mrs. Bolton said and everyone agreed.

"What if they never actually find out?" Mr. Danforth asked.

"Yeah I know. I mean Troy may never find out that Gabriella is Heart and Gabriella may never find out that his Key. Yeah it may happen." Uncle Freddy said.

* * *

**Outside the Kitchen**

* * *

_"Oh – my –god! They actually found her. Holy crap and their not even going to tell Troy or her. What the hell are they thinking?"_Chad thought. _"Wait I can't tell Troy or should I. But that would totally ruin everything. He told me that he wanted to find her by himself. I god what the hell am I going to do…… I think I'm just going to just do the right thing." _

* * *

**Well I know it was bad but it was long. But I had to make you understand the story. The next Chap is when they actually go to New Mexico but in the beginning it takes place where Chad opens the door of course. **

**Next Chap up on Monday!!! Or tomorrows like what I say every time. :D **

**Thanks to the people who reviewed.**

**  
**


	5. Heart? Key?

**Story:** The Key to my Heart – We'll be together

**Summary:**

**Author:**lilmizanna

**Trailer:** Go to my profile for the link

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do NOT own High school musical 1 and Disney. I have completely got this from my own imagination. I do NOT personally know the actors in real life. I am just a very big fan of the movie and the actors.

**Readers: Every 5 Chaps i do. I will put the readers on. So when its chap 10. You might see your names!!! So if you want your name here just review or message me. **

* * *

**Previously:**

* * *

They all laughed. While they were laughing, they didn't hear Chad coming downstairs. He went to the living room and saw no one there. So he went to the kitchen but he stopped when he heard something.

"I can't wait to meet her. Troy is going to be soooo happy." Mrs. Bolton said.

"Anna, remember we agreed that we won't tell him. George Montez said to me that he won't tell her." Uncle Freddy said.

"What's her name anyway?" Mrs. Danforth asked.

"She has a beautiful name. Gabriella. Gabriella Montez." Uncle Freddy answered.

"Wow that is a beautiful name." Mrs. Bolton said and everyone agreed.

"What if they never actually find out?" Mr. Danforth asked.

"Yeah I know. I mean Troy may never find out that Gabriella is Heart and Gabriella may never find out that his Key. Yeah it may happen." Uncle Freddy said.

* * *

**Outside the Kitchen**

* * *

_"Oh – my –god! They actually found her. Holy crap and their not even going to tell Troy or her. What the hell are they thinking?"_Chad thought. _"Wait I can't tell Troy or should I. But that would totally ruin everything. He told me that he wanted to find her by himself. I god what the hell am I going to do…… I think I'm just going to just do the right thing." _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Heart? Key?  
**

* * *

Chad opened the door to the kitchen and went in. Everyone jumped and shocked.

"It's okay. Remember me, I'm Chad. Not a rubber." Chad said with a fake smile.

Usually they would laugh and say he's really funny but they didn't say anything.

"He-llll-lllooo." Chad said waving his hand. He turned to his mom.

Everyone snapped out of it.

"Oh sorry Chad." Mrs. Bolton said. _"What if he heard." _

"Where you- ummm… did you just come down?" Mrs. Danforth asked hoping he did.

"Ummm… yeah. Why?" Chad said but really knew why they were asking.

"Oh you know parents always talk about you know really private stuff." Uncle Freddy said and Chad chuckled.

"Okay if you say that again I think I might puke." Chad joked and walked to the fridge to get a soda.

They were all relieved that Chad didn't hear anything but little that they knew he knew _exactly _what they were talking about.

"Okay come you all are acting weird. What _really_were you guys talking about?" Chad said and drank some of his soda.

They looked at each other and Mr. Bolton shrugged.

"You know about- stuff- Like school- stuff." Mr. Bolton said.

"Okay this isn't the first time I walked in and saw you guys talking. When I do you would laugh and say 'I'm funny' or something." Chad said. "What's going on? Seriously I just came in." _"Not really I lie. I just came in so yeah not lying." _

"We were just talking about the whole moving thing." Mr. Danforth said.

"Then why didn't you say so. You guys come on you are totally bad at lying." Chad chuckled. "Come on… Tell me!"

"Tell you what?" Troy said standing in front of the door. No one heard or saw him coming in because they were looking at Chad.

"Troy our parents are acting weird." Chad said coming towards him. Troy looked at them weirdly and chuckled.

"Did they say that there talking about _private stuff?" _Troy asked turning to Chad.

"Yes how did you know bro?" Chad said.

"Then they don't want to tell us. So just leave it. They'll never tell you." Troy said.

"So you two want to play some ball?" Uncle Freddy said and clapped his hand. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

"You know I love basketball but I don't wanna play in the dark and I don't want to get hit by a ball that Chad _accidentally_ threw." Troy joked. Everyone chuckled.

"I hate you." Chad said glaring at him.

"Well maybe next time you could _pass_the ball rather then _hit_me with a ball." Troy joked and everyone laughed.

"Still hate you." Chad said. Troy shrugged.

* * *

**California**

* * *

"Omigosh. I can't believe were going to New Mexico." Taylor said helping Gabriella pack her things.

"Yeah I know. I can't wait!!!!" Gabriella said half excited.

"What's wrong Ella?" Taylor asked. Gabriella Frowned and sat down her bad so did Taylor. "I thought you were excited to go. I mean you met him there."

"I am excited. It's just that. I don't want to get my hopes up." Gabriella said.

"Why don't you want to get your hopes up?" Taylor asked and Gabriella looked at her _smart _best friend weirdly.

"You know what 2x- 6x – 2x² but you don't get what I mean!!!" Gabriella joked and Taylor chuckled.

"First of all I am not that smart and second I do know what you mean." Taylor said.

"Oh please you are the smartest in our class since I met you." Gabriella said.

"Okay I know but I know what you mean." Taylor said and Gabriella frowned.

"I just… don't want to get my hopes up. He's probably not there anyway. My dad told me they were going some place." Gabriella said standing up.

"Your dad told us that he was going somewhere but that doesn't mean he was moving." Taylor pointed out.

"But what if he did." Gabriella said sitting down again. "You know sometimes I want to give up."

"Okay I do know that and… do you really think you would give up, something this big."

"But-"

"Nope let me finish. This doesn't happen to anyone. It's faith." Taylor finish. Gabriella nodded.

"I'm just scared, scared if I just give up one day."

"Then promise your self that you won't."

"No… not just a promise to me. A promise to Key too." Gabriella said and Taylor smiled. "You know sometimes I wonder how we can get so dramatic."

"Girl I always wonder." Taylor joked and they laughed. "Okay come one. When were done with your things we'll go to my place and pack my things."

"Okay." Gabriella said. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For listening to me… _and_knocking some sense to me."

"Well I'm glad I _do _knock some sense to you." Taylor joked and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Okay come on. Let's just pack the books and go to your house." Gabriella said and they continued packing.

* * *

**3 weeks later…**

**In New York at the airport**

* * *

"Man I'm going to miss New York." Chad said looking outside.

"Well lucky me I can stay here for another two hours." Troy said.

"Why couldn't we fly _all_together?" Chad asked his parents.

"Chad how many times do we have to tell you?" Mrs. Danforth said.

"Please just once more. _Maybe _I can understand." Chad joked and everyone chuckled and rolled there eyes.

"Flight 1010101- I mean 10101- wait…. Gosh just give me right one already." They heard a lady say. They chuckled. "Okay can _flight 1010101-01 to New Mexico Albuquerque, _please start boarding to the plane. Thank you."

They all stood up. They walked towards the glass door and stood in front of it.

"Well this is it." Mrs. Danforth said.

"Mom… Were going to see them in a couple of hours again." Chad said.

"I know but we won't see Freddy." Mrs. Danforth said turning to Uncle Freddy.

"Oh yeah. The only uncle I see." Chad joked and walked towards him and gave him a man hug. "I'm going to miss you Uncle and you go and _advertise." _

"You practice _throwing_ balls I don't want my nephew to lose his memory." Uncle Freddy said.

"On second thoughts maybe I won't miss you." Chad said.

They all said there goodbyes and the Danforth walked in. They waved and turned around.

"Okay come on let's go we still need to get are luggage's." Mr. Bolton said.

They walked but then they heard someone calling Troy's name. They all turned around and saw Chad running to them.

"Umm… I just want talk to Troy for a sec." Chad said dragging him far away from them.

"What's up?" Troy asked.

"Are you still going to give it to him?" Chad asked.

"Look I think it's for the best."

"Troy come on that is the most precious thing you ever had. Why are you giving it away."

"Coz I don't know. I was thinking to just let go." Troy said.

"Troy, come on please give this some more thought. I thing your making _the_most hideous decision in your life." Chad said. "I don't want you to regret this and I thought you promised."

"I don't know." Troy said.

"Chad, come on." Mr. Danforth shouted. Chad turned to him and nodded.

"Please just give more thought to this." Chad said and troy nodded. "Okay I'll see you soon."

Then he ran to his dad and Troy walked towards his parents and his uncle.

"What were you talking about?" Uncle Freddy said.

"Well we walked far so that you couldn't hear. So it's private." Troy joked. "So I can't tell you."

"Oh come on Troy." Mr. Bolton said.

"Ah tell me first what you were talking about 3 weeks ago." Troy asked. They looked at each other and frowned.

"Fine, don't tell us." Mrs. Bolton said and shrugged. Troy looked at them confused.

"Okay seriously what were you all talking about in the kitchen?" Troy asked.

"You tell us what you and Chad were talking about." Uncle Freddy said.

"Not telling." Troy said crossing his arm.

"Then we won't tell you what we were talking about." Mr. Bolton said.

"I guess that's fair." Troy said and chuckled.

* * *

**At the Bolton's house**

* * *

"Uncle Freddy. Can I talk to you for sec?" Troy said.

"Yeah sure."

They went to Troy's bedroom/ Troy sat down his bed and Uncle Fredy at down a chair near it.

"Look umm… I know you'll think it's a crazy idea but please try to understand." Troy said. He took a deep breathe, took something out of his pocket and hand it to his uncle. His Uncle looked confused.

"Umm… Troy I've seen a thousand time." Uncle Freddy joked but Troy didn't laugh.

"I want you to keep it." Troy said seriously.

"What!?" Uncle Freddy said in a shock way. "Troy, are you crazy… Did you hit your self or something? I can't keep it. That's the most valuable thing in your life. Why do you want me to keep it? Is this a joke?"

"From the sound of my voice do you think I'm joking." Troy said still had his hand out with the bracelet. Uncle Freddy looked shock.

"Oh god you're serious." Uncle Freddy said and Troy nodded. "Look I…. I can't keep it. I just can't. What happened to your promise?"

"I realized that I can't I can't." Troy said.

"Troy… look straight into my eyes." Uncle Freddy said and Troy nodded. "And answer this question. Do-you-_really_-want-me-to-keep-the-most-_valuable_-and-most-_faithful_-thing-in-you-life?"

"No…" Troy said quickly and looked down. "I can't believe i just did that. You see. I always gave up."

"But Troy you didn't." Uncle Freddy said. Troy nodded.

* * *

**1 hour later**

* * *

They went in the airport/ Checked in there languages and walked towards the glass door.

"Well this is it." Mr. Bolton said looking at his younger brother. He walked towards him and gave him a man hug. "Good luck with your new job lil bro. And please promise I won't be getting a call from your new job that you're fired."

"Haha I never new my big bro was funny." Uncle Freddy said. Mrs. Bolton looked at him and ran to him.

"Oh we're going to miss you." Mrs. Bolton said as she hugged him tight.

"Anna -it's ok. I -promise I'll -visit every- vacation. Just please… give- me air!" Uncle Freddy joked and Mrs. Bolton let go. Then he looked at Troy.

"Come here my nephew." Uncle Freddy said. Troy smiled and gave him a tight man hug. "Please Troy be good and never give up."

"Yeah I promise." Troy said still hugging him. "You try to get a wife. Every girlfriend you introduced to me. Gosh I think I was going to die by shock ness."

"Just like your father. Very funny." Uncle Freddy said letting go.

"And one more thing, Always… remember to realize… what's in _front_of you." Uncle Freddy said and Troy looked at him confused and nodded. Uncle Freddy looked at the parents and smiled.

"Okay I will see you all very soon." Uncle Freddy said.

The three Bolton's nodded, turned around and walked towards the glass door.

While Troy was on the plane he wondered what his Uncle meant by 'Remember to realize what is in front of you.' He just didn't understand. So he tried to sleep.

* * *

**California**

* * *

The Montez and McKenssie walked in the private jet. They took there seats.

"This plane is soooo cool." Taylor said looking around.

"Taylor this isn't the first time you've been in the jet." Gabriella said.

"I know but every time we come here. It looks different and cool.

Gabriella sighed. Then Mr. Montez stood up.

"Okay do you all want to go or…" Mr. Montez asked.

"Dad can we _please _fly now?" Gabriella said.

"Of course." Mr. Montez said and turned around. "Okay let's go."

Mr. Montez sat down. Then the jet started to move.

* * *

**3 hours later…**

* * *

The Montez and McKenssie sat down a waiting room. They landed 5 minutes ago. They were waiting for the cars to get them to there new houses. While they were waiting, Mr. Montez walked a room and he went in. He saw Mr. Bolton sitting.

"You must be Thomas Bolton." Mr. Montez and Mr. Bolton stood up.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Mr. Montez." Mr. Bolton said shook his hand.

"Please call me George."

"Ok."

"I'm sorry for making you come here." Mr. Montez apologized.

"Oh is that why I was sent here?"

"Ha yes. I'm sorry I couldn't find a better way."

"If I was you I would do the same thing." Mr. Bolton said.

"So did you tell Troy?" Mr. Montez asked.

"Oh, no. We all agreed that you know we would let them find out by themselves."

"Well we _all _thing the same." Mr. Montez said.

"It's for the best I guess." Mr. Bolton said.

"Yeah I know." Mr. Montez agreed. "Oh and umm… I know it's going to be sudden. But the orientation for East high is today. I know you just came, well all us just came here, but I couldn't find another day. Since school is starting next week. So it's today."

"No I understand. The boys are excited to see there new school." Mr. Bolton said.

"Well wait till you see the Basketball stuff."

"Well I can't wait to see it." Mr. Bolton said and chuckled.

"Oh and I will be there but you won't see me. Very busy. I'm actually flying back to California at 3 in the morning."

"Oh ok. Well it's great to meet you… in person." Mr. Bolton said and they both chuckled.

"Okay I'll talk to you soon."

* * *

**Orientation**

* * *

"Wait which room are we suppose to be in?" A blonde haired guy asked.

"I have no idea." A blonde haired girl answered.

"Mom said she's are homeroom teacher but I forgot what room it is." The guy said.

"Wait…. I think it's in room 13 Ryan." The girl said.

"Oh know I remember. You are good at remember thing Sharpay." Ryan said.

"Come on were suppose to be there in 10 minutes." Sharpay said grabbing his brother and dragging him.

They quickly walked to a corner and walked away. Then two people came walked opposite to them.

"Tay do you think this is the way to the homeroom." Gabriella asked.

"I don't know. It says here…. Were in room 13." Taylor said reading a booklet.

"And are homeroom teacher is… Mrs. Evens." Gabriella finished. "We are never going to find it."

"Okay you go get out books in the locker while I go to the bathroom." Taylor said.

"Wait you want me to go and get _all_our books. Are you crazy?" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Apparently yes and we don't need all are books. Only Drama."

"I thought this orientation not first day." Gabriella said.

"I know it's different."

"I guess dad wanted to change how to do things."

"Oh yeah I completely forgot you own this school."

"Please Taylor. I'm not the one who owns it."

"Oh really. Your dad built this school oh and do you remember who the principle is." Taylor said.

"Well your dad is the vice principle." Gabriella said.

"Well whatever. I really need to go to the bathroom."

"Wait how do we get to homeroom." Gabriella asked.

"Well," Taylor said looking at the booklet. "Oh there's a map on the back. Silly us. Okay if you turn left, then right, then go straight ahead, then we turn to the left.. That's how to get to homeroom. Will you remember?"

"Yepp, okay I'll see you later." Gabriella said turning.

"Okay see you there." Taylor said and turned around.

Gabriella walked straight to her locker and Taylor's. She opened it and looked for there books.

Just Far from Gabriella two guys were getting there books out of there lockers.

"Dude, have you figured out a way to homeroom?" Chad asked Troy. Troy looked at the map.

"Yepp. If we go straight then we turn left and then turn left. That's homeroom." Troy said. Then Chad took the map.

"Okay there are two ways to get there." Chad said. "You wanna race."

"Sounds good." Troy said.

"Okay so the second way is you go right here, then go straight, then you turn left then right then go straight then left to homeroom."

"okay then I'll take the second one."

"Okay. I got all my books" Chad said holding in his hands.

"Yeah me too. I thought this was orientation not first day." Troy said.

"I know. Oh well." Chad said. They walked.

Troy turned to the right and Chad went straight.

Troy turned around facing Troy but walked backwards.

"Dude I'm going to beat you." Troy joked.

"No dude. I think this is a faster way."

"Whatever." Troy said still walked backwards.

When he couldn't see Chad anymore he turned around but then he bumped into someone. They both fell down.

"Ahhh…." They both said.

_"Oww…"_Gabriella thought.

_"Ow…"_Troy said.

They both straightened up with out eye contact and started to get there books.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault" troy said getting his books.

"No it was my fault." Gabriella said getting her books.

Then Troy grabbed one of her books and Gabriella grabbed the same book. There hands touched and they looked up.

_"Heart?"_

_"Key?"_

* * *

**Hope you like the Chapter. Kind a cliffy. **

**Sorry for taking sooo long. Unfortunately I was sick for the past week but I'm feeling much better now. **

**Next Chapter up soon **

**Thank you Vikki (VikkzCharmedHSM) for giving me ideas for this chap and the next. Thank you :D Check out her story! You'll love it!!! One of the best!  
**


	6. Her laugh makes me smile

**Story:** The Key to my Heart – We'll be together

**Summary:**

**Author:**lilmizanna

**Trailer:** Go to my profile for the link

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do NOT own High school musical 1 and Disney. I have completely got this from my own imagination. I do NOT personally know the actors in real life. I am just a very big fan of the movie and the actors.

* * *

**Previously:**

* * *

Troy turned to the right and Chad went straight.

Troy turned around facing Troy but walked backwards.

"Dude I'm going to beat you." Troy joked.

"No dude. I think this is a faster way."

"Whatever." Troy said still walked backwards.

When he couldn't see Chad anymore he turned around but then he bumped into someone. They both fell down.

"Ahhh…." They both said.

_"Oww…"_Gabriella thought.

_"Ow…"_Troy said.

They both straightened up with out eye contact and started to get there books.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault" troy said getting his books.

"No it was my fault." Gabriella said getting her books.

Then Troy grabbed one of her books and Gabriella grabbed the same book. There hands touched and they looked up.

_"Heart?"_

_"Key?"_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Her laugh makes me smile**

* * *

They both sat there staring at each other. A lot of questions were running through there mind. Then they shook there heads. Troy took out his hand and Gabriella grabbed her book. They stood up. Troy helped her to get up and offered to help to carry her books.

"Oh no it's okay." Gabriella said. _"I swear he looks likes like Key… No it can't be."_

"No. You're like carrying 6 books. I'm carrying 3. I'll carry some for you." Troy insisted. Gabriella nodded and hand him some books that belong to her. She had Taylor's books.

They stood there for minute and just stared.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Troy." Troy said putting out his hand and Gabriella shook it.

"My name is Gabriella." Gabriella said.

"Wow… that's a really beautiful name." Troy said and smiled. _"Am I making a fool of myself."_

"Thank you." Gabriella said and blushed. "I'll like your name too. It's a very rare name." _"Rare? Oh god, there are tons of words and I had to say rare."_

"Thanks. Yeah everyone says that." Troy said and blushed.

They stood there and smiled. They thought it couldn't be. She didn't ask and he didn't ask. So they thought it wasn't them.

"Umm… I should go. I think I'm late to homeroom. My best friend, Taylor, is waiting "Gabriella said.

"Oh yeah, same. My best friend must be celebrating the fact that he won." Troy said.

"Why?"

"Oh ummm we figured out two ways to get to homeroom and he took one way and I took the second one. We raced." Troy explained.

"Oh I'm sorry for making you lose." Gabriella said guilty

"Oh no. It was my fault." Troy said. _"Good one Troy. Now you made her feel guilty." _

"Anyway this is the only thing he beats me at." Troy joked and Gabriella chuckled.

_"Wow she has a beautiful laugh. It reminds me of Heart but no it can't be her. Could it?" _"I'll introduce him to you." Troy said.

"Oh ok. I'll introduce you to Taylor to." Gabriella said.

"So what homeroom are you in?" Troy asked.

"Oh I'm in room 13. Mrs. Evens." Gabriella answered.

"Well I'm coming with you then." Troy said. Gabriella chuckled. "Do you know how to get there?"

"Umm… yeah. We go straight here and turn left then right then left." Gabriella said trying to remember.

"Well at least you got an idea. I have _no_idea where to go now." Troy joked and Gabriella laughed. Troy smiled.

They started to walk. But there was someone from the corner who saw everything. He smiled and walked away.

* * *

**Homeroom**

* * *

_"Where is she?" _Taylor thought.

_"Where the hell is Troy? Oh well at least I kicked his butt." _Chad said smiling and turned to a girl who looked like she was waiting for someone too. "Are you waiting for someone?"

"Ah yeah. You?" Taylor said.

"Yeah." Chad said. "I'm Chad."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Taylor." Taylor said. They shook hands. "Who are you waiting for?"

"Oh my best friend. He's name is Troy."

"Oh ok. Don't know him."

"So who are you waiting for?" Chad asked but Taylor kept her eyes on the door.

"My best friend too. Her name is Gabriella." Taylor said still looking the door.

Chad's eyes widen.

_"Oh damn. Oh gosh. She's actually here. What if they met already? I bet they have. Oh I get it now. That's why Troy isn't here yet. Holy… oh god. I hope they know." _Chad thought.

Taylor looked at him and looked confused.

"Chad heelllooo." Taylor said waving her arm.

"Oh sorry. I ummm always do that." Chad said and blushed.

"You a basketball fan." Taylor said. Chad looked at her confused. Then she pointed at his shoes. The left show had Michael Jordan's signature.

"Oh yeah. My main sport." Chad said.

"How did you get the autograph?'

"Oh I came to one of his games and there was this raffle thing. And I won it. I got really lucky… Random I know" Chad explained.

"Wow that's really lucky." Taylor said.

"Yeah talking about 1 to a milliot… I mean millions no mil-lion-th chances" Chad said and both laughed.

"Well I guess we don't have to introduce them." Troy said standing in front of them with Gabriella beside her.

_"Oh god that's her." _

"Taylor this Troy." Gabriella said and looked at him.

"Chad this Gabriella." Troy said looking her.

"We met down the hall." Gabriella explained.

"NO we didn't. We _bumped _into each other." Troy joked but it was true.

Gabriella chuckled. Taylor smiled. She never heard Gabriella laugh like that. Then she thought. _"Could it be him? NO no no it can't be. Taylor stop thinking of that."_

"Okay everyone take your seats." Mrs. Evens said walking in the classroom.

They all sat down and listened to there homeroom teacher talk through the whole period.

* * *

**After homeroom**

* * *

Troy, Gabriella, Taylor and Chad waited till everyone was gone. But Mrs. Evens, Ryan and Sharpay stayed.

"So do we have all the same classes?" Troy asked.

"Okay seriously. I thought this was orientation day." Gabriella said.

"Yeah I know." Troy said.

"It is kinda orientation." Taylor said.

"Were you actually listening to her?' Chad whispered. Troy, Gabriella and Taylor shook there heads as a no.

"Same here." Chad said. "Okay it says here we're going to visit every single class."

"Yeah definition of _orientation._" Troy joked and Chad glared. The two girls chuckled.

"Yeah I have Chemistry then Math then English then Biolodgy." Gabriella said.

"Same." Troy, Gabriella and Chad said together.

They chuckled.

"Okay let's find a way to get there."

They took a minute to actually learn to get there. Then they started to walk.

"Mom do you know were room 34 for is. Ryan and I have chemistry." Sharpay asked her mother. Gabriella turned around.

"Ummm… were actually going to the same room. We know how to get there. You can come with us." Gabriella offered and Sharpay smiled.

"Oh that's great. Thank you. Come on Ryan." Sharpay said. "Bye mom."

They all walked out and stopped.

"I'm Sharpay." Sharpay said.

"I'm Ryan" Ryan said.

"My name is Gabriella and this is Troy, Chad and Taylor." Gabriella said.

"Nice to meet you all." Ryan and Sharpay said.

"Nice to meet you too." Gabriella, Troy, Taylor and Chad said.

They all smiled.

"Okay we should get to Chemistry. We have Mrs. Kurt…istry." Ryan said.

"I guess she was born to be a chem-istry teacher." Troy joked and made everyone laugh, especially the girl next to him. He smiled.

_"Oh they look so cute!" _Taylor and Sharpay thought.

"Okay come on. Let's get moving." Chad said.

They walk together chemistry class.

* * *

**At lunch**

* * *

"Seriously this day feels like the first day not orientation… you know!!" Chad said.

"Yes we know!!!" Everyone said in unison.

"Chill, I'm just saying."

"Yeah, saying it every minute." Taylor said and Chad smirked.

"You know it's funny that we have the exact same timetable everyday." Ryan said and everyone nodded.

"You mean all are main classes. We have different ones for like you know music and sport stuff." Taylor said and Ryan nodded.

"How come we never seen you guys here before?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh um Taylor and I just moved from California. We actually just arrived at like six in the morning." Gabriella explained. Chad and Troy looked at them surprised.

"You actually just came here?" Chad asked and they nodded.

"Why didn't we see you the airport?" Troy asked and they looked confused.

"you came here at six too.' Taylor said and the two nodded.

"Wow why didn't we see you? We arrived at the same time." Troy said.

The girls chuckled. They still didn't know that Gabriella was the daughter of George Montez and that her mom was the principle. They both chuckled and shrugged.

"Hey where are you guys living?" Ryan asked.

"Oh you know we still haven't gone home yet." Chad said.

"Same." Taylor and Gabriella said.

"Wait… are you going to be living near Lance street?" Sharpay asked. She remembered that four houses near her house were going to have new people living in.

"Yeah," Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella said together. They looked at each other in shock.

"No way." Chad said. "I'm living in number 14."

"Number 15." Troy said.

"Number 13." Taylor said,

"number 12." Gabriella said.

"number 11" Ryan and Sharpay said.

Everyone looked amazed. What were the chances?

"This is just so weird." Ryan said and everyone nodded. They started to laugh.

Upstairs from them, there all there parents looking down at them and smiling.

* * *

**Upstairs in the principles office**

* * *

"There all getting along." Mrs. Montez said and everyone nodded.

"I wonder if they know there going to be living near each other." Mr. Bolton wondered.

"I think the expression of there faces just now. I think they know." Mrs. Danforth said.

"Yes all there faces were like… 'what?!'" Mrs. Evens said.

"Oh look…." Mrs. Bolton said pointing at her son and Gabriella.

Troy was tickling Gabriella and Gabriella was giggling. There new friends smiled at them.

"Do you think they know?" Mr. Danforth said.

"No I don't think so. If they find out already Gabriella would be jumping up and down by now." Mrs. Montez joked.

"And Troy would be too." Mr. Bolton said.

"Well I'm going to go now meeting up with Ron. " Mr. Montez said standing up. Then he looked back down at Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella got some pudding on the side of her face and Troy wiped it gently with a tissue. Then she blushed and he smiled. They all smiled.

"Oh Melanie have you told him about dinner tonight?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"Oh no, not yet. Can you please tell him?" Mrs. Evens said to Mr. Montez.

"Yes of course." He said goodbye and left to go to the Lava Spring country club. He knew Mr. Evens since College. They both went to the same classes.

* * *

**Back at the cafeteria**

* * *

"Troy….stop …tickling ….me." Gabriella said fake seriously then Troy stopped.

"I'm sorry." Troy apologized.

"Troy I was joking but seriously stop tickling. I just ate and you're going to make me puke." Gabriela joked and Troy sighed of relieved.

"It's like you two know each other for a long time." Sharpay said smiling at them. _"They are so cute and they just met. Aahhh…. True love. So cute." _

They both blushed.

_"Well they do know each other for a long time… but don't actually know."_Chad thought and chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing."

"Why-"

Then the bell rang.

"Okay we should get to class." Chad said standing up.

Everyone nodded and went to class.

* * *

**Last orientation class**

**History.**

* * *

They all walked to there next classes. The teacher wasn't there yet and they sat down started to talk. Troy and Ryan was sitting at the middle front, behind troy was Chad, behind Ryan was Gabriella, behind Chad was Taylor behind Gabriella was Sharpay. They were all sitting next to each other. Even every class.

"So Sharpay would you rather, eat a kilo of cheese or get your hair shaved all of?' Chad asked.

They all loved this game but sometimes it can get very hard to choose.

"Omigosh of course eat a kilo of cheese my hair is the most-"

"-important thing." Everyone finished and Sharpay smirked.

"Okay come on we have to talk about something else. This is really getting boring… and disgusting." Taylor said and everyone nodded.

"Especially the one Chad had to choose a minute ago." Ryan said.

"Yeah seriously Chad you'll rather eat your own foot then get eaten by a tiger." Gabriella asked.

"Well getting killed by a tiger is not a very good death." Chad said and everyone rolled there eyes.

"Gabriella." The principle said from the door.

Gabriella looked at the door to see her mom there. She smiled and went over to her mom. Ryan, Sharpay, Chad and Troy looked confused. Gabriella and Mrs. Montez went out of the classroom.

"Ella so how are you doing?" Mrs. Montez asked and hugged her.

"Mom it feels like first day not orientation." Gabriella said and chuckled.

"Yes I know everyone is saying that."

"But mom I love the school. I met a lot of friends already." Gabriella said.

"Well I am glad." Mrs. Montez said. "Okay ummm… you're probably going to wonder how to go home."

"Yeah but I know I have to stay until you are finish."

"No you spend a lot in the library. Not that I don't want you to study but you study to much." Mrs. Montez said. "That's why your dad and I thought of giving you this."

Gabriella looked confused then her mom took out pair of keys and a remote for a car. Gabriella widen her eyes.

"Omigosh!!!" Gabriella screamed. Mrs. Montez smiled.

"okay I would love to see you jump up and down but I have to go."

Gabriella took and the keys and hugged her mom.

"Thanks mom."

"You welcome honey."

"But how do I know which is my car." Gabriella said letting go.

"Oh you plate number is 16GABS 73."

"Wow I like the GABS part." Gabriella said and chuckled.

"Okay I'll see you at home."

"bye mom."

Gabriella waved goodbye and walked back in.

"Omigosh Taylor, look what my mom gave me… well my parents gave me." Gabriella said holding up the Key. Taylor gasped.

"Omigosh. A CAR!!! Wow." Taylor said standing up and hugging her.

"Wait why did the principle give you the Key?" Ryan asked confused.

"Okay everyone please take your seats."

Gabriella shrugged and left Sharpay, Ryan and Troy confused. Gabriella sat down and listened.

* * *

**End of class**

* * *

"Okay everyone you may go." Mrs. Lance said.

Everyone went and the gang was behind.

"So are we going home or you guys wanna go hangout?" Chad asked.

"Wait Gabriella why did the principle give you your car key? Is your parents friends with her?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy, Chad." Mr. Bolton called out running to the hall way. Everyone turned around.

"Oh hey Dad." Troy said.

"You two are probably wondering how to get home." Mr. Bolton.

"Aren't we going to wait for you?" Chad said.

"No your not. Well we got you two a car each but troy your car isn't here. But Chad's one is here."

Chad and Troy widen there eyes

"You got us a car." Troy said.

"Are you joking?" Chad said then Mr. Bolton reached in his pocket and took out a key with a car remote.

"You're not kidding." Chad said.

"Woah. I can't wait to get mine." Troy said.

"Okay I really need to go. Chad your plate number is 87CBD 65. Okay bye." Mr. Bolton.

"Wait Dad." Troy said and Mr. Bolton turned around.

"Meet Are friends. Ryan, Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella." Troy said, Mr. Bolton smiled especially at Gabriella.

"Okay not to be rude I have to go. Nice to meet you all. I'll talk to you very soon. Bye." Mr. Bolton said and ran.

"Okay come on let's go to out." Sharpay said.

They all walked out and stopped in front of the school.

"So are we going to hang out or just go home?" Gabriella asked.

"I wanna hangout." Sharpay said.

Everyone nodded.

"Hey Shar. Why don't we go to Lava Springs?" Ryan said and Sharpay smiled.

"That's a good idea."

"Okay then let's go."

"Wait who's going to which cars." Troy taylor asked.

"I have my own car." Sharpay said and looked at Ryan.

"Yeah she does. Which is pink. And I have to share with her until get my own." Ryan said.

Everyone chuckled. Gabriella laughed and made troy smiled. There's something with her laugh that just wants you to smile forever. It had a big good effect on people. Now Troy got hit by it.

"Dude get your own car. Next think you know it she'll be putting glitter on it." Troy joked. Sharpay smirked.

"Haha funny… actually that is notabad idea." Sharpay said. Everyone chuckled and Gabriella laughed. Troy smiled at her. Ryan, Chad, Taylor and Sharpay saw how Gabriella made Troy smile. They were all thinking the same thing.

"Okay Me and Troy will take my car and Taylor can go with Gabriella." Chad said. Everyone nodded. Troy faked smiled. He wanted to go with Gabriella. He thought Chad would ask Taylor to ride with him but he didn't.

"It's 'Troy and I'" Gabriella corrected and Troy smiled. She was smart.

"Oh I'm sorry. Troy and i." Chad said.

"Okay let's go." Sharpay said. Everyone walked while Taylor ad Chad walked behind them so they wouldn't hear.

"Chad, why did you do that?" Taylor asked.

"Do what?" Chad asked.

"You should have asked me then troy would go with Gabriella." Taylor explained.

"Yeah I was thinking that but _I really _need to talk to Troy. It's really important."

"Yeah I want to talk to Gabriella too." Taylor asked.

"Come on Taylor." Gabriella shouted so that Taylor would hear.

"Coming." Taylor said. "I'll talk to you later."

Then Taylor ran and Chad ran to Troy. Chad spotted his car and Chad jumped. He's car was a dark blue Audi

* * *

**-A- I have no idea how to spell the car the Zac and Vanessa has. But you all know how it looks like right.**

* * *

_"I've got a lot of talking to do with Troy." _Chad said and walked towards him.

Gabriella screamed in happiness and got in the car. Taylor went in too.

_"We've got a lot of talking to do Ella." _Taylor thought.

* * *

**Hope you like the Chap. Will Chad finally tell Troy? Is Taylor figuring things out?**

**Find out in the next chapter. **

**Thanks again Vikki for helping me:D**

* * *


	7. Something I don't know

**Story:** The Key to my Heart – We'll be together

**Author:**lilmizanna

**Trailer:** Go to my profile for the link

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do NOT own High school musical 1 and Disney. I have completely got this from my own imagination. I do NOT personally know the actors in real life. I am just a very big fan of the movie and the actors.

* * *

**Previously:**

* * *

"Chad, why did you do that?" Taylor asked.

"Do what?" Chad asked.

"You should have asked me then troy would go with Gabriella." Taylor explained.

"Yeah I was thinking that but _I really _need to talk to Troy. It's really important."

"Yeah I want to talk to Gabriella too." Taylor asked.

"Come on Taylor." Gabriella shouted so that Taylor would hear.

"Coming." Taylor said. "I'll talk to you later."

Then Taylor ran and Chad ran to Troy. Chad spotted his car and Chad jumped. He's car was a dark blue Audi

_"I've got a lot of talking to do with Troy." _Chad said and walked towards him.

Gabriella screamed in happiness and got in the car. Taylor went in too.

_"We've got a lot of talking to do Ella." _Taylor thought.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Something I don't know**

* * *

**With Gabriella and Taylor.**

* * *

Gabriella was smiling her head of while driving her new black Audi Convertible. She was really happy and Taylor was there sitting while thinking.

_"Why do I think this? I've only known Troy for a day and now I think his key. No he can't be. If he was then both of them would be so happy right know that they found each other. Not that they aren't happy but happier I guess….. gosh it's so complicated."_

"You okay Tay?" Gabriella asked. Taylor nodded.

"Yeah just tired I guess."

"Well maybe you should take a nap. It takes like 30minutes to get to the place were going." Gabriella said and Taylor nodded. Taylor went to deep thoughts.

_"It's not that I'm not happy if it is Troy but the fact if he is key, when will they know? Maybe they'll never know. I'm just hopping Gabriella won't give up. Oh gosh…… wait Chad was acting weird when he wanted to talk to me. It was pretty random what he said. What if he was going to tell me? I mean he must know about it. When ever he sees Troy and Gabriella today laughing and talking he smiles. He's Troy's best friend. He must know."_

* * *

**Flashback**

* * *

"What's so funny?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing."

"Why-"

Then the bell rang.

"Okay we should get to class." Chad said standing up.

Everyone nodded and went to class. While walking to class, Chad pulled Taylor to the back so that the other four was walking in front of them.

"What's wrong Chad?' Taylor said. Chad made her stop and they stood there.

"Ummm… look I think you're probably wondering what happen earlier."

"Oh you mean when you laughed and didn't give a reason and it didn'tsoundlike a sarcastic laugh too."

"Yeah."

"So why were you laughing?"

"Look I don't know if you know already bu-"

Then the bell rang and Troy shouted for them.

"Quick tell me!"

"ummm… never mind."

"No… tell me."

"Ahmm… I think um… don't you think Troy and Gabriella like each other?"_"Nice cover."_

"Okay pretty random but…. I know they are so cute!"

"Yeah!"

"It's like they knew each other for a long time."

"Ahhmmm…. Yeah." Chad said and smiled. "We should go to class."

"Yeah we should and we should make those to together."

Chad nodded and both walked towards class.

* * *

**End of flash back.**

* * *

_"I don't think Chad was going to say that. I think he was going to tell me something else… I just want Troy and Gabriella together! They are so cute!"_

* * *

**Meanwhile with Chad and Troy.**

* * *

_"I've never met a girl like Gabriella. She's different. She's smart, beautiful, funny and so much more. I only knew her for a day and I like know everything about her." _Troy thought and smiled. Chad looked over at he's best friend and he knew what he was thinking about.

"So dude you think she's beautiful?' Chad asked.

"Yeah she is. I mean she's different from other girls. She's really smart and funny. Just really cool." Troy said looking outside smiling.

_"I knew it!" _"Dude I was asking about the car!" Chad said and Troy looked at him and turned red.

"Oh yeah your car is awesome."

Chad chuckled.

"So different from the other girls huh?" Chad joked and Troy smirked. "I knew I could fool you."

"Fool me?" Troy said and Chad chuckled.

"Please you like her. It's obvious!" Chad said.

"haha… I've known her for like a day you think I like her." Troy said.

"Yeah!"

"Whatever!" Troy said and looked at the window.

"Look Troy I've known you for like 12 years, I've seen you with girls before. When your with Gabriella you don't try to flirt with her, you do flirt with her when you don't really know it. You make her laugh and she makes you smile. Dude… you are so into her."

"Woah Chad that actually made sense what you said." Try joked.

"Haha…. Very funny. But come on. You known her- yeah it's so cool." Chad said. _"Crap… just don't say anything else." _

Chad was lucky troy was already day dreaming. Chad smirked then remembered about Taylor. Yes Chad likes Taylor. She's the most beautiful girl he had ever met. Suddenly he remembered what happened when he wanted to talk to her.

_"It was so obvious. Now she's going to ask me what I really wanted to say. What am I suppose to say? Good going Chad."_

Chad shook his head and kept on following the pink car that was in front of him.

* * *

**With Sharpay and Ryan**

* * *

"Don't you think Troy and Gabriella is so cute together?" Sharpay asked his brother.

"Yeah I know. They only knew each other for like a day and there acting like they known each other for years." Ryan said.

"mmhmmm…. Its love." Sharpay squealed Ryan jumped.

"Shar my ear drums are going to bleed if you keep on doing that."

"Too bad."

Ryan rolled her eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Gabriella and Taylor**

* * *

"So Gabriella what do you think of Troy?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah he's so swe

* * *

et. He actually knows how to make me laugh. It's like I knew him for a long time." Gabriella said. _"No Gabriella we thought about this already. He can't be Key. No he just can't be."_

"Yeah he's a really nice guy. Different from like other guys in a good way."

"And the most thing that I like about Troy is that he makes you act like_Gabriella Montez _around him. Even though you only knew him for a day. He makes you more happy."

Gabriella smiled and agreed.

"Really?"

"Yep…. Anyway… what time is it?"

"Umm…. It's 4."

"Oh ok. I think we should go home at like 6. Oh yeah we still need to tell our parents."

"Omigosh. I forgot."

"Don't worry I'll call my mom." Taylor said and got her phone.

* * *

**Meanwhile with troy and Gabriella**

* * *

"Hey dude what time do you think are parents wants us home?" Chad asked.

"Oh damn. They should be worried by now. I forgot to tell my parents." Troy said and Chad chuckled.

"Dude chill. If they were so worried they'll probably already called."

"Mmm.. yeah good point. I'll just call now." Troy said getting his phone.

* * *

**Lava Springs**

* * *

They all parked there cars and went inside.

"Well welcome to Lava springs!" Sharpay said bringing her hands up while walking inside.

Everyone was so amazing this place was. Then came outside and there eyes widen.

They thought what a beautiful place. Everyone looks so happy and having fun. There was a big swimming pool; you could see the golf course and the spa building. The place was spectacular.

"Well everyone. What do you think?" Ryan asked. The four was so shocked. They really haven't seen a view like this before. Not that because they weren't rich, they all are anyway, but the sights of the country. The beautiful red and orange rocks around, It was amazing.

"Wow" The four said.

"Come on you guys I know the perfect place to go eat?" Sharpay said and started to walk. They all followed.

They walked inside, went upstairs and Sharpay opened a door. There was a big table with 6 sits. It was an opened area, like a balcony. But the best thing about the place was the view. You could see the golf course, the lake and the beautiful orange rocks behind. It was just beautiful.

"Wow. This place is amazing." Chad said.

"Yeah I know. Are you sure were allowed here?" Troy asked.

Ryan and Sharpay chuckled.

"We pretty much can go everywhere." Ryan said.

"Oh so do you have this special member thing." Gabriella said looking out the view.

"Mmm…. Yeah you could call it that." Sharpay said smiling.

"Okay come on. Cheese burgers with fries are on me." Ryan said with a clap. They all chuckled.

"Thanks dude can you put extra fries on Chad's." Troy joked and Chad smirked. Gabriella started to laugh. "He kinda gets _whiny_ when there's not enough."

"_Whiny?_ Are you confusing me to…. You?" Chad said

"Nope. You're the whiner" troy said and walk towards Gabriella who was trying not to laugh. Chad glared at him.

"What ever dude." Chad said. "At least I know something you don't."

Troy didn't hear what he said because he was to busy tickling Gabriella but Taylor heard.

_"What did he mean by that?"_

* * *

**2 hour later**

* * *

"What!!!" Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella said. Ryan and Sharpay chuckled.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Gabriella asked.

"Coz we're not that type of people who would show of and all." Ryan said.

"Sometimes we are when were dealing with you know… people we hate." Sharpay said.

"Yeah but that's hardly."

"God you should have just told us." Chad said.

"Well you didn't really ask." Ryan said and Chad nodded.

"Good point." Troy said.

"I'm full." Gabriella said and troy smirked.

"Is that an excuse to not tickle you?" Troy asked and raised his one of his eyebrow.

"Mmmm… yeah kinda but seriously troy… I'm full." Gabriella said seriously and Troy nodded.

"Oh god. Sharpay we need to go check the thing." Ryan said suddenly and Sharpay looked at him confused.

"Remember the thing." Ryan said trying to tell her sister to play along.

"OH godI forgot." Sharpay played along. They both stood up.

"The_thing_?" Chad said raising his eye brow.

"Yeah."

Sharpay and Ryan gave them the 'come-on-make-an-excuse-so-that-these-two-can-be-alone' face. Taylor and Chad nodded.

"Man I need to go to the toilet." Chad said.

Troy and Gabriella was confused.

"Yeah I need to go to." Taylor said.

"Oh I'll come with you." Gabriella said standing up.

"NO!!!" Sharpay, Ryan, Taylor and Chad said together. Gabriella got shocked and sat down.

"I can…. Go alone." Taylor said.

The four left.

Troy and Gabriella sat there and watched there new friends walk out. They looked at each other with confused faces then it hit them. They both smiled.

Gabriella stood up and walked to towards the balcony and Troy followed. They looked at the view for a few minutes.

"It's so beautiful." Gabriella said looking at the view

"Yeah you are." Troy said looking t her.

"What?" Gabriella asked and turned her head to him.

"Ah… I said that um… yeah it's beautiful." Troy said. _"But you are beyond more beautiful."_

"So basketball boy tell me something that I don't know?" Gabriella said and smiled.

"umm… I think I've told you everything." Troy said. _"Mmm…not everything."_

"Come on Troy. You think I know _every single _thing?"

"mmm…maybe."

"No I don't. Just tell me something."

"What if don't want to." Troy joked.

"Fine." Gabriella said pretending to be annoyed, folded her arms and walked away. Troy stopped her.

"Gabi I'm kidding. I I I'm sorry. I didn't me-" Troy said then Gabriella chuckled.

"Troy I was kidding."

"I didn't know you could act." Troy joked and Gabriella chuckled.

"Well, thank you." Gabriella said and curtsied. Troy chuckled. "Gabi??"

"Huh?"

"Gabi. You called me that."

"Oh….um… sorry. Don't worry I'll call you Gabriella."

"No… I like Gabi. No one every called me that." Gabriella said and troy chuckled. "I'm not kidding. No one ever called me that."

"Serious." Troy said. Gabriella nodded. "Well that is my nickname to you and nobody else's."

"Yes. If someone ever calls me that I would expect the person with a black eye the next day."

"Yes. Make that two of there eyes."

They both chuckled and looked at each other. They both blushed.

"Come on tell me something that I don't know." Gabriella asked and walked back the balcony. Troy followed.

"No… tell me something that I don't know."

"I asked first."

"But ladies first."

"Well what a gentleman." Gabriella said and Troy chuckled.

"Come on. Tell me something."

_"Mmmm... maybe I should tell him." _"Okay." Gabriella said and took a deep breathe.

* * *

**[a well that's the Chapter!!!! Sorry it took so long!!!! Iknow the Chapter wasn't great. **

**Thank you so much to Jess (lovexfaith) for giving ideas for the Chapter!!!**

**And also thank you so much to Vikki for giving ideas too!!!**

**Thank you so much to both of you! **

**I've started school so umm…. maybe I will be updating every week. **:(** Sorry.**


	8. The Truth

**So sorry for very ,and i mean very, late update! So sorry!!! **

**My gosh this year is so so exciting! Vanessa's album is coming and her new movie. Zac's two movies are coming same as Ashley's. jumps up and down AND HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3!!!!!!! O-MI-GOSH!!!! hehe... **

**  
Oh and please if you are fan of ZANESSA! I know you all are you wouldn't be reading this if you weren't. Haha anyway... i made a new forum for them!!! Yes you read right a ZANESSA forum!!! I hope you join!!!The link is on my profile!!! You'll have a blast there! Everyone is so nice. You who are people from the forum winks **

* * *

**Story:** The Key to my Heart – We'll be together 

**Author:**lilmizanna

**Trailer:** Go to my profile for the link

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do NOT own High school musical 1 and Disney. I have completely got this from my own imagination. I do NOT personally know the actors in real life. I am just a very big fan of the movie and the actors.

* * *

**Previously:**

* * *

"No… I like Gabi. No one every called me that." Gabriella said and troy chuckled. "I'm not kidding. No one ever called me that." 

"Serious." Troy said. Gabriella nodded. "Well that is my nickname to you and nobody else's."

"Yes. If someone ever calls me that I would expect the person with a black eye the next day."

"Yes. Make that two of there eyes."

They both chuckled and looked at each other. They both blushed.

"Come on tell me something that I don't know." Gabriella asked and walked back the balcony. Troy followed.

"No… tell me something that I don't know."

"I asked first."

"But ladies first."

"Well what a gentleman." Gabriella said and Troy chuckled.

"Come on. Tell me something."

_"Mmmm... maybe I should tell him." _"Okay." Gabriella said and took a deep breathe.

* * *

**Chapter: The truth**

* * *

"Yes!" troy said punching his arm in the air. Gabriella chuckled and he smiled.

"Okay." Gabriella said. "well… when I was small."

"How small?" Troy joked and Gabriella giggled. "I'm joking go on."

"Okay. When I was small, I think I was about 4."

"You think?" Troy joked and Gabriella shook her head. "okay okay. I won't say anything else. I tend to get annoying sometimes."

"I've noticed." Gabriella said and chuckled. Troy smiled.

"Okay I promise no more interruptions." Troy said.

"Yeah no more." Gabriella said sarcastically and Troy chuckled.

"Do you want me to promise?" Troy joked.

"Be careful on what you promise." Gabriella said and troy shrugged.

"Okay okay. If you don't want me to promise then I won't." Troy said.

"Okay then. Where was I?" Gabriella said trying to remember. "Oh okay I remember when I was abo-"

"Hey you two come on! We should get home. It's already 6!" Chad shouted and went inside again.

Troy and Gabriella chuckled.

"You were so close on breaking a promise." Gabriella said.

"yeah I know. Good think I didn't." troy said and smiled.

There was a minute of silence between them. They were there staring at each other. They could feel something that they felt 12 years ago…. But didn't know it. Gabriella looked away.

"Ahmm… I think we should go." Gabriella said and troy nodded.

"Yeah… I hope we come here again." Troy said and Gabriella nodded.

There was a long silence again.

* * *

**With Chad**

* * *

After telling Troy and Gabriella that they should go home, he closed the door when he turned around he earned two smacks from Sharpay and Taylor.

"Oww!!!" Chad shouted and looked at them both. "What was that for?"

"For not listening to us!" Sharpay said.

"what?!" Chad said. "I did exactly what you told me."

"Um… no you didn't." Taylor said loudly.

"Yes I did!" Chad said loudly.

"No you did not!" Sharpay and Taylor shouted.

"Yes I did!" Chad said loudly.

"NO you d-"

"HOLD UP!!!" Ryan shouted and the three quickly looked at him.

"What?!" The three asked.

"Everyone staring at you three." Ryan said moving his head towards the people who were staring at them weirdly.

Sharpay and Taylor smiled. Chad just smirked.

"Um… were just- umm.." Sharpay said trying to make something up.

"We're umm…" taylor said trying to think.

"We're just practicing." Chad said and looked at Ryan.

"Yeah we're just you know practicing a scene." Ryan said.

"Yeah…umm… NO-You-didn't" Shrapay started to act.

"Ahmm… Yes-I-did!" Chad joining along.

"No-you-didn't!" Taylor said joining too.

"Yes-I-did!" Chad said.

"And CUT!" Ryan said and smiled.

They all faked smiled and knowing that they just made a fool of themselves. Everyone laughed. They could hear two people laughing very hard from behind. They turned around and smirked.

"Bravo!" Troy said clapping his hands and Gabriella clapping too.

"You guys- haha-" Gabriella laughed and troy joined in.

The four smirked and crossed there arms. Troy and Gabriella started to walk pass them still laughing. The four just looked at each and smirked and followed the two.

The six reached the entrance. Troy and Gabriella still laughing and the other four rolling there eyes.

"Ha-ha-ha… we know it was hilarious but come on it couldn't have been _that_funny." Sharpay said.

Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and back at the four.

"But it was." They both said and started laughing again. Troy then started tickling Gabriella which made her giggle even more.

The four smirked and smiled. Just by looking at the two they knew it was love. They've seen couples laughing and tickling each other but not like those two. There not even together and they only met each other. The four looked at each other and smiled. They all knew that they had to make those two together…. fast.

"Troy! sta- op ti-cki-ling-me!" Gabriella said in between giggles.

"N-…O." Troy said and kept tickling her.

"Okay come on you two we've got to." Ryan said. Troy then stopped tickling her.

Sharpay and Taylor glared at him.

"Ah! Don't even think about practicing the scene again!" Ryan joked.

Sharpay, Taylor, Troy, Gabriella and Ryan started to laugh. Chad stood there with a confused face.

"Huh? What scene?" Chad asked and the five looked at him weirdly.

The five rolled there eyes and started to walk towards the car pack. Leaving Chad confused.

"What scene are they talking about?" Chad said trying to remember. He started to walk to the car pack and caught up with the five. Then it hit him.

"Oh!!!" Chad said pointing at Ryan. "That scene!"

Chad started to laugh.

"Great joke dude!" Chad said and walked to his car.

The five shook there head and chuckled. They walked towards there cars.

"Ahmm… Ella I'm going to ride with Chad." Taylor said and Gabriella nodded.

"Well okay then." Gabriella said.

"Troy if you," Taylor said. "you can go with Gabriella. I mean she'll be alone."

"Um… yeah sure." Troy said.

"Okay then see you at your house then." Taylor said quickly and ran to Chad's car.

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled. Gabriella smiled back.

* * *

**In the car with Troy and Gabriella**

* * *

"I can not wait to see my car! I mean I didn't even know I would be getting one" troy said and Gabriella chuckled.

"I can tell." Gabriella said.

"So are you excited starting school tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Yeah I can't wait." Gabriella said.

"So what's your favorite colour?" Troy asked and Gabriella chuckled.

"Are we playing 20 questions?" Gabriella asked and Troy chuckled.

"I'm just asking." Troy said.

"Okay… well my favourite colour is red." Gabriella answered.

"Cool me too." Troy said. "Oh and what's even more cool is that our school colour is red." _"Her mom is totally the principle."_

Gabriella stopped the car as they arrived at her house. She looked at Troy who had his eye brows raised. She looked at him confused then he gave her the 'I-know-your-mom-is-the-principle' look.

"Okay fine. My mom is the principle." Gabriella said and Troy acted he was surprised.

"what?! Are you serious?" he said and Gabriella widen his eyes.

"But I thou-"

"Haha tricked you." Troy said and Gabriella smirked.

"Why are you making it seem like it's a bad thing?" Troy asked.

"No it's not. It's great that my mom is the principle but I just don't want everyone to know." Gabriella said.

"Why not?" Troy asked.

"Coz If I keep on blabbing that my mom is the principle then everyone would think I'm a kind of girl who would you know show of and stuff"

"Gabi. Please we won't think that. They won't think that" Troy said and smiled.

"How do you know?"

"Coz…. I do." Troy said and shrugged.

Gabriella chuckled. They got out of the car and closed the door. Then they walked towards the other four.

"Okay so that's our." Sharpay pointed at the big white house.

"Well I guess that's mine." Chad said pointing at the big white and black house.

"Wow I didn't know it would be this big but that's my house." Taylor said pointing at the big white and blue house.

"That one is mine." Troy said pointing at the big white brown house.

"Well this is my house." Gabriella turned around.

The four turned around too. They saw a big white and red house.

"Do you guys want to come in?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah is your parents don't mind." Sharpay said.

"Don't worry… they won't mind." Gabriella said leading them to the front door.

They all walked to the door.

"oh yeah I forgot to ask you," Sharpay said while Gabriella opened the door. "Why did our principle call –"

12 adults turned around and the 6 widen there eyes.

"Mom, dad?"

* * *

**[A Well that's the Chapter! I know it's probably boring. :(  
**

**Next chapter will be next I hope. So sorry again for a very **_**very**_**long update.**

**Hope you join my ZANESSA forum!!! The link is on my profile!!!  
**


	9. I'm right

**So I owe you guys a BIG apology. Long story short: Got very busy, sadly forgot about it, last year tried to log into my account but couldn't, tried again this year still couldn't, then finally found out what email I used for this account and TADA the next chapter. **

**I am truly sorry for the 3 year wait. Seriously sorry guys. **

**Tell me if you guys want me to continue this :) **

**Story:** The Key to my Heart – We'll be together

**Author: **lilmizanna

**Trailer:** Go to my profile for the link

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely do NOT own High school musical 1 and Disney. I have completely got this from my own imagination. I do NOT personally know the actors in real life. I am just a very big fan of the movie and the actors.

* * *

**Previously on TKTMH:**

* * *

"Do you guys want to come in?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah if your parents don't mind." Sharpay said.

"Don't worry… they won't mind." Gabriella said leading them to the front door.

They all walked to the door.

"oh yeah I forgot to ask you," Sharpay said while Gabriella opened the door. "Why did our principle call –"

12 adults turned around and the 6 widen there eyes.

"Mom, dad?"

* * *

**Chapter 8: **

* * *

All there parents turned around and they looked at them with there eyes wide and opened months. The six looked at each other with confused faces and there parents started laughing. The six stared at them and laughed along

"Mom I didn't know that you're having a party." Gabriella laughed.

"Sorry I didn't tell you honey" Mrs. Montez said sarcastically.

All of them walked towards there parents and greeted them.

"Okay so you guys are all friends?" Ryan asked

"Well from the looks of how you guys are friends even though you've only known each other for a day, that's what pretty much happened to all of us." Mrs Danforth explained. All of them nodded.

"And anyway we're neighbours." Mrs. Montez said and everyone smiled.

"So who wants barbeque?" Mr. McKenssie.

"Me!" Chad shouted and jumped up and down. They all laughed. "what? You asked."

"Come on. How many times do I have to tell you you're not 5 years old?" Troy joked.

_"Come on. How many times do I have to tell you you're not 5 years old?" _Chad mimicked Troy.

"You didn't answer my question." Troy said.

"You didn't answer mine either." Chad said.

"Well I asked first."

Everyone shook there heads.

"Who wants to go get barbeque?" Mrs. Montez asked and everyone chuckled and walked outside. Chad and Troy didn't notice anything just continued there….argument?

"Well… I asked second"

"Everyone knows when you were the first one to questions-"

"Who exactly is every-?"

"Dude I'm talking."

"Go ahead then"

"You always do that to me"

"Sorry bro"

"As I was saying…." Troy continued but paused. "Great now I forgot I was supposed to say now coz you interrupted me."

"I think you were talk about something like…"

* * *

**Outside**

* * *

"Are they always like that?" Sharpay asked while laughing.

"Oh yes... always." Mrs. Danforth.

They all laughed. Everyone started to eat and sat down.

Sharpay. Taylor, Ryan, Gabriella were sitting in one table and there parents were in another.

"So Gabriella, when were you going to tell us your mom is the principle of the school?" Sharpay jokily asked. Gabriella looked down and laughed.

"Dude no I'm right." They heard Chad shouted.

"Dude no I'm right…. Your wrong… like always." They heard Troy shout.

They all rolled there eyes.

"There still on that. It's been 20 minutes." Ryan said.

"Should we get them?" Sharpay asked.

"Nahhh" the four said together and chuckled.

"Okay I'll just get them." Taylor said and stood up. She walked inside, when she got to where the boys were she heard and water being splashed on someone. She shook her head and saw Troy covered in water.

"Dude!" Troy said looking down at his now wet shirt. Chad just chuckled. "What was that for?"

"Dude I just wanted you to realize that I'm right."

"And water was your best idea." Troy said sarcastically tried to dry his shirt.

"uhmm yes… it always is."

"Oh my, gosh you two are just so crazy." Taylor said.

"You mean Chad's the only one who's crazy."

"At least its just water. Remember that one time I splashed you with orange juice." Chad asked chuckling. Troy glared at him.

"Dude that wasn't funny. You nearly ruined my bracelet." Troy said.

"What bracelet?" Taylor said still laughing. _Mmm I wonder_

Chad's head shot up towards Taylor and he's eyes widen.

"Uhmm… Troy maybe you should go and dry up." Chad said quickly.

"Well duh. Taylor where's the bathroom?" Troy asked.

"Well considering this isn't my house… I don't know." Taylor said.

"Whoa." Gabriella said walking towards the three and started laughing. "What happened?"

"_Insane _here splashed water on me." Troy said.

"I am not insane."

"Yes you are." The three said and Chad smirked.

"I guess Gabriella has good timing." Taylor said, Troy nodded and Chad looked confused.

"Why?"

"So she can tell me where the bathroom is." Troy said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah… Good timing Gabriella."

"Okay some people are very slow sometimes." Taylow said.

"That's the thing Chad isn't human he's always slow to get things." Troy joked and the four chuckled.

"Hahaha very funny."

"Ok ok wait I don't even know where the bathroom is. I haven't even looked at my room." Gabriella said and then chuckled. "You guys are so blind. The bathroom is right there, where it says 'bathroom'."

Gabriella pointed to a corner from the right to a door.

"I'm gonna go outside and finish eating. Troy do you have a spare shirt?"

"Yeah I do."

Gabriella walked outside.

"Dude here." Troy said taking out his bracelet and handed it to Chad. Chad quickly got and turned his back to Taylor. Troy walked away and went in the bathroom.

Taylor looked at Chad confused.

"Chad what Bracelet was Troy talking about?" Taylor asked. _If I'm right about this… maybe I can get it out of him. _

_Oh no. What am I going to do now. I bet she knows about the necklace Gabriella has. _

"Chad?" Taylor said stepping in front of him waving her hands. Chad stepped back.

"Ah I don't know." Chad said quickly and quickly walked away.

"Nah uh you are not going anywhere until I see the bracelet." Taylor said grabbing his shirt and stopping him.

"What Bracelet?" Chad said.

"Chad I'm not stupid." Taylor said and turned him around and quickly tried to snatch the bracelet out of his hand but she couldn't.

They fought to get it but the bracelet dropped to the floor.

_I WAS RIGHT! _

_OH NOOOOO SHE KNOWS NOW_

* * *

**-A- Like? Love? Don't like? Boring? Tell me what you guys think :)**

**I wrote this 3 years ago actually. I just never uploaded it. **

**Tell me if you guys want me to continue this story. I really want to :D **


End file.
